youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Sanderson1611
Steven Anderson, better known online as sanderson1611, is a YouTuber who is the pastor of Faithful Word Baptist Church in Tempe, Arizona, USA. His username consists of his first letter of his first name, his last name, and "1611" (the year the King James Bible was published). Pastor Anderson is known for his controversial issues, most especially regarding Liberalism in the United States and LGBT rights. Sanderson1611 started his YouTube channel on August 16, 2007. Video Content Sanderson1611's content contains many types of videos ranging from live-streamed services, clips of services talking about certain issues, updates, soul-winning mission trips and family life. Occasionally, he creates documentaries such as "Iceland: Nation of Bastards" and "Marxist Luther King". Controversy According to the Southern Poverty Law Center, Steven Anderson and his church are classified as a "hate-group". Similarly to Westboro Baptist Church, Steven Anderson hates people who classify as LGBT, and has called for their deaths. In June 2016, just after the Orlando Pulse Bar Shooting, he uploaded a video explaining how he was glad the massacre happened and that there were "49 less pedophiles in the world". The original video was taken down, but has been re-uploaded by other YouTube users. Due to his rant, Steven was banned from several countries, including Botswana, South Africa, United Kingdom, Canada and Jamaica. After Anderson was banned from entering Jamaica, he uploaded a video explaining how this was just a part of the "New World Order". Things sanderson1611 Enjoys *Terrorism (if the victims are LGBT) *Spanking his children *Beating his children *Spanking and beating his infant children (see book To Train Up a Child for more details) *Anarcho-Capitalism (even though he is a far-right authoritarian extremist) *Screaming and yelling during his sermons *Telling women what to do *Giving his wife and female children no freedoms **And using the Bible as reference for giving them no freedoms *Conservative, Classical Biblical Music *Using words such as "Sodomite", "Faggot" and "Queer" and calling it "Biblical Language". *Telling people he doesn't like to die. *Soul-Winning *Westboro Baptist Church (despite the fact he also hates them) *Other like-minded churches such as Verity Baptist Church and Stedfast Baptist Church *Alex Jones *White People *Making fun of people with disabilities such as Down Syndrome, Asperger's and ADHD (Link Here ). *Josh Duggar (He hasn't said anything against him) *Mass Shootings *School Shootings (to help advance his homeschooling agenda) Things sanderson1611 Hates *Women having freedom *Not spanking his children and infants *"Sodomites" *Socialism and Communism (he thinks they are the same thing) *Republicans *Democrats *Libertarians *Poor people *Jewish People *Liberals & Progressives *Iceland *Women speaking in church *People who don't agree with him (he usually wishes them cancer and/or AIDS and that they "burn in Hell") *Main-Stream Media *Hollywood *Video Games *All music except for genre listed above (he even hates Contemporary Christian Music) *"False Prophets" such as Pope Francis and Joel Osteen *Getting banned from countries *Scandinavia (because they are "Communist" and "Sodomitic") *The NFL *Donald Trump *Barack Obama (he used to pray every night for his death) *Westboro Baptist Church *People who think the earth is older than 6,000 years old. *Justin Bieber *Modalists *Japanese people *Korean people *America Conservative Thinktank Steven Anderson hosts a network of similar Independent Baptist & King-James Only pastors and churches, all of which believe that all LGBT must be killed. The thinktank home is hardpreaching.com, in which all of these pastors also have a YouTube page. This thinktank calls all other preachers, such as Joel Osteen, Pope Francis, Billy Graham, Ray Comfort and John Hagee, "sodomite pastors" and "false teachers" in their section False Prophets. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers